


How To Disappear

by anactoria



Category: Watchmen (2009)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-28
Updated: 2012-02-28
Packaged: 2017-10-31 21:16:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/348446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anactoria/pseuds/anactoria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jon helps Adrian forget.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How To Disappear

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on LJ in April 2009. Translation into Russian available [here](https://ficbook.net/readfic/4840091)!

Adrian never closes his eyes, because Jon's are whiter than stars and he can't see his own reflection in them. He was surprised the first time he realised it was a relief; but here, now, on his back with hands fisted in silk sheets, it makes perfect sense. Paling into insignificance is oddly comforting, sometimes, and Jon is the brightest thing he's ever seen. Scalpel-bright, searchlight-bright, the only being to see what he is so clearly that Adrian can forget.

Jon presses soft, tingling kisses to Adrian's chest, his neck, his temples, and they are nowhere near enough because Adrian can still think. His mind still works, a relentless stream of consciousness that is too many parts guilt and grief now, that no longer runs clear with certainty (so who could blame him if he seeks out drowning?) Adrian hisses in frustration and digs his fingers into Jon's back, nails biting deep enough to draw blood if such a thing ran in Jon's veins. 

_No more patience. Please --_ and Jon gives him the smallest of smiles, understanding.

There is a sharp burst of pain when Jon pushes into him, and he cannot help a short, involuntary gasp, but Jon's quick look of concern elicits only impatience. He's grasping, whispering obscene prayer, _begging_ for movement to jolt him out of awareness. Jon begins to thrust into him, painfully gentle at first, then harder, faster. Adrian would crawl out of his skin to escape into this; he'd sell his soul, if only he hadn't made that sacrifice already.

Jon's fingers pass through Adrian's hair, caress a slow trail down his face and torso to wrap around his cock and stroke firmly. He shudders, and this is all there is; he can see nothing, feel nothing, think about nothing else. 

Adrian comes with eyes still wide open, and, for a few blessed seconds, he is blinded by the light.


End file.
